


L'apprenti Sith

by Notsil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsil/pseuds/Notsil
Summary: Difficile de maitriser les voies obscures de la Force... Le Seigneur Sith Zilar s'efforce de former un apprenti digne de lui succéder.Réussira-t-il ?





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Nouveau départ.

Malk ouvrit lentement les yeux comme minuit s’affichait sur son chrono. Il se leva précautionneusement, attentif à ne commettre aucune erreur. Le silence serait son allié. Il avait veillé à se coucher tout habillé pour plus de facilités ; après tout, l’obscurité nocturne ne gênait jamais un adepte de la sombre facette de la Force. Son sabrelaser pendait de façon rassurante à son côté. Il posa la main sur la crosse pour y puiser de la force. Ce soir, son existence allait prendre un tournant déterminant.

Il se déplaça furtivement dans les couloirs, ombre parmi les ombres. Un simple truchement via la Force, dans laquelle il se refusait à trop puiser ; la discrétion était primordiale.

La porte était verrouillée. Il s’y attendait. Il se concentra pour mieux ressentir le boîtier de commande, et la Force lui transmit l’image dont il avait besoin. Sans hésiter, il pianota le code d’accès. La porte coulissa dans un chuintement étouffé.  
Toujours enveloppé dans les ténèbres, il s’avança lentement vers le lit, et la forme sombre qui l’occupait, irradiant de puissance obscure. 

C’était trop facile, regretta-t-il en allumant son sabrelaser pour trancher la silhouette toujours endormie. Qui se dissipa en volutes de fumée tandis qu’une autre lame écarlate tentait de prendre sa tête. Malk évita aisément l’attaque avec un sourire : ce n’était que partie remise. Il lui était supérieur dans le maniement des armes. Puisant sans retenue dans le pouvoir obscur qui s’offrait à lui, il contre-attaqua.  
Une pluie de coups destructeurs s’abattit sur son adversaire. Un soupçon de technique associée à la force brute et à l’énergie du Côté Obscur : un ensemble dévastateur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire sauter l’arme des mains de son opposant ; elle vint se loger dans sa main gauche.

-C’est terminé. Vous êtes vaincu.

-Que tu crois, rétorqua son vis-à-vis.

Des éclairs de Force jaillirent de ses doigts. Malk, qui s’y attendait pourtant, les évita de justesse en se protégeant avec ses sabres. Ce n’était qu’une diversion ; de nombreuses caisses quittèrent leurs étagères pour converger vers lui. Il en dévia une bonne partie, en repoussa d’autres mais ne put toutes les éviter. Sonné, il chancela et lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans l’inconscience, faisant appel à toute sa puissance dans la Force. Il sentit alors l’air lui manquer, et porta ses mains à sa gorge pour tenter de dénouer les fils invisibles qui comprimaient sa trachée. Savoir ses gestes dérisoires ne l’empêchait pas de lutter. Il se raccrocha désespérément à la moindre parcelle de Force. Son adversaire était trop fort.

-C’est ta troisième tentative, mon apprenti. Tu n’as pas retenu la leçon. La patience est la voie des Sith. Apparemment tu ne pourras jamais le comprendre.

Malk aurait voulu lui dire que si, cette fois, il avait compris. Qu’il ne referait pas la même erreur. Comme l’étau se resserrait sur sa gorge, il sut qu’il avait gâché sa dernière chance. On n’attendait pas de clémence de la part d’un Sith. Les deux yeux jaunes de son Maître entre les tâches noires du manque d’oxygène remplirent son champ de vision avant qu'il ne succombe.

D’un simple geste, Zilar activa la lumière, et contempla le corps sans vie de son apprenti. Quel gâchis. Le huitième qu’il perdait ainsi. Ne retenaient-ils rien de ses enseignements ? Malk aurait dû se douter que sa victoire de la veille dans la salle d’entrainement n’était qu’un leurre. Six années d’apprentissage perdues. Préoccupé, Zilar se demanda s’il aurait suffisamment de temps pour former correctement un nouvel apprenti. Il ne reprendrait certainement pas de Jedi Noirs ; sur ce point, il devait admettre qu’il avait fait une erreur. Pourtant, avec l’Ordre Jedi qui renaissait, maints potentiels étaient révélés. Et nombreux étaient ceux désireux d’acquérir plus de pouvoir que les miettes que leur accordaient les Jedi.

Néanmoins, la raison première qui les poussait à explorer le Côté Obscur était l’envie d’une puissance rapide et immédiate. Des préceptes qui au final ne correspondaient pas à ceux qui régissaient la vie des Sith.

Il avait cru être à même de réparer ces erreurs, mais il devait se rendre à l’évidence : il lui faudrait trouver un apprenti plus jeune, plus réceptif aux courants obscurs de la Force, un terrain vierge qu’il pourrait modeler à sa guise.

Zilar aurait pu balayer l’incident et reprendre le cours de sa nuit de sommeil interrompue ; la Force lui souffla de n’en rien faire. Le combat, bien que bref, avait été suffisamment intense pour retenir l’attention d’un indésirable. Rassembler ses affaires ne lui prit que peu de temps. Depuis le retour massif des Jedi, il n'hésitait pas à changer régulièrement de planète. Nul sanctuaire ne lui paraissait suffisamment protégé pour garder les secrets des arcanes du Côté Obscur. Un simple sac sur l’épaule, il partit se fondre dans la masse des citoyens en partance pour l’un des nombreux mondes de la Bordure Extérieure, guidé par la Force, vers son futur élève.


	2. 2. Découverte.

Ekéros. Un monde de la Bordure comme tant d'autres, sans importance stratégique, qui avait vu s'installer et s'effondrer les différents gouvernements régissant la galaxie.  
C'était sur l'une des nombreuses colonies disséminées à sa surface que Zilar avait débarqué. Aux abords du spatioport, la ville s'étendait, pâle et chétive. Les murs en permabéton s'effritaient par endroits sous l'assaut constant des éléments, témoignage de leur âge avancé.

Une poussière ocre en provenance des étendues arides toutes proches recouvrait passants et véhicules. Ekéros était un monde pauvre et nombreux étaient les candidats au départ. Seuls les prix exorbitants des compagnies spatiales permettaient de maintenir une population plus ou moins constante. Les gens vivaient avec peu, et se contentaient de peu. Les quelques immigrants étaient des optimistes convaincus que la planète possédait un quelconque trésor, enfoui dans les profondes vallées du nord, sous les innombrables cailloux du désert, ou encore dans les abysses des grands lacs.

Zilar inhala profondément, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère, légèrement plus chargée en oxygène que ce dont il avait l'habitude. La gravité y était subtilement différente bien que similaire ; il aurait besoin d'un peu de pratique avant de s'y sentir totalement à l'aise, au sommet de son art. Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient jugé superflus de tels détails ; l'expérience lui en avait démontré l'importance.

Il s'immergea dans la Force, et sentit sans peine les différents foyers du Côté Obscur. La souffrance, la colère et la peur suintaient des bâtiments. Il sourit sous son capuchon. La Force ne s'était pas trompée, c'était le lieu de croissance idéal pour un futur adepte du Côté Obscur.

Zilar chemina lentement le long des artères principales de la ville. La Force guidait ses pas, au travers des nombreux points influencés par le Côté Obscur : là une dispute entre époux, ici une bagarre entre bandes rivales d'un secteur...  
Il frissonna de délice. Sous un couvert paisible la discorde couvait à chaque coin de rue. Quel dommage que cette planète n'eut aucune importance, elle aurait été un terreau de choix pour ses plans.  
Au détour d'une ruelle, il aperçut quatre gamins, sortis de l'école toute proche quelques instants plus tôt. D'instinct, il sut qu'il était l'un d'eux. Lors de sa nuit sur le vaisseau en route pour Ekéros, la Force lui avait envoyé un songe. Quand il verrait son futur apprenti, il l'identifierait sans faillir.

Il se camoufla dans un recoin de porche, accroupi entre plusieurs sacs d'ordures, puis étendit légèrement ses perceptions pour ne rien perdre de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.  
Ce n'étaient pas véritablement quatre gamins, plutôt trois qui en dominaient un autre. Une séance de racket qui semblait bien habituelle aux protagonistes. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze ans, estima Zilar. Si leur musculature était peu impressionnante, ils compensaient par l'avantage du nombre. Leur chef plut immédiatement au Seigneur Sith. Quoi qu'ils demandent à leur victime, elle lui parut servile, comme désireuse de complaire à ses détrousseurs. Espoir qui se vit rapidement déçu. Le meneur le bouscula, exigea davantage. Quand ils comprirent que leurs attentes ne seraient pas satisfaites, ils retroussèrent leurs manches.

Le garçonnet semblait avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'affrontement : il se recroquevilla aussitôt sur le sol, protégeant dérisoirement sa tête avec ses bras maigres, tandis que les trois le rouaient de coups. Une bastonnade en règle, nota Zilar. Ils frappaient pour faire mal, non pour tuer. Il s'en réjouit : il ne s'agissait pas de brutes sans cervelle, mais bien d'une bande organisée. La colère des agresseurs était un doux contrepoint à la souffrance de leur victime. Le Côté Obscur chantonnait sa satisfaction au travers des cris et des rires qui s'élevaient de la ruelle. 

Oui, le potentiel était là, la volonté de blesser, d'infliger souffrance et tourments, de prolonger l'agonie jusqu'à s'en repaitre, avant de laisser un peu d'espoir au malheureux... pour recommencer encore et encore. Zilar exultait. Ici, il pourrait effacer l'échec de son dernier apprenti, continuer à tisser ses plans dans l'ombre, lui apprendre à percevoir la galaxie comme un véritable futur Seigneur Sith.  
Décidé à prendre la suite des évènements en main, il sortit de sa cachette. Les gamins avaient déjà disparu. Il jura entre ses dents contre ce fâcheux contretemps. Un gémissement contenu retint son attention. Le souffre-douleur se relevait péniblement, des ecchymoses bleuissant déjà sa peau ça et là.

Parfait, voilà qui lui permettrait d'évacuer sa frustration. Le Maître Sith plongea dans la Force avec toute l'avidité d'un prédateur. Avant de s'arrêter net. Atterré, il fixa le gosse tuméfié de longues secondes. Nul doute possible, la Force s'enroulait autour de lui pour glorifier sa souffrance. Il venait de trouver son apprenti. Il avait envie de pleurer. L'avenir qui lui avait paru si riche de possibilités venait de prendre un tournant incontestablement négatif. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit ; il avait besoin de méditer. Il laissa l'enfant à son sort - après tout, s'il devait être son apprenti, il trouverait bien le moyen de survivre - avant de s'orienter vers la petite bâtisse louée à son intention. Le Côté Obscur n'était pas un maître agréable, et il venait de le démontrer une nouvelle fois.


	3. Rencontre

Zilar observa le garçon pendant plusieurs jours. Ses craintes se confirmèrent : le gamin remplissait toutes les conditions du souffre-douleur désigné. Il ne se plaignait jamais, souriait à longueur de temps. Eut-il été blond et il aurait incarné tous les critères de candeur et d'innocence. En somme, il y avait là tout le potentiel pour le transformer en parfait petit Jedi, s'était résumé Zilar.  
La bande des "persécuteurs" régnait d'une main de fer sur l'école locale. Ils récupéraient les goûters, parfois des jouets, plus rarement des crédits, n'hésitant pas à distribuer quelques coups dès qu'une velléité de rébellion apparaissait. Le garçonnet était pourtant le seul à subir autant leur acharnement.  
Évidemment, il y avait une histoire de fille là-dedans, observa Zilar à force de patience. Une gamine épargnée par les séances de racket quotidien, grâce au "sacrifice" de son ami. Il se demanda si elle lui avait promis quelque chose en échange de sa protection, ou s'il agissait par pure abnégation - trait typique des Jedi. La Force se moquait-elle de lui ?  
Il devait cependant reconnaitre que la perspective de transformer ce garçon à l'attitude si noble en un retors Seigneur Sith ne manquait pas d'intérêt. N'avait-il pas rêvé d'un terrain vierge pour ses plans ? Un esprit si jeune et si naïf serait délicieusement modelable. Oui, il y avait là un certain défi qui pourrait être amusant.  
Le cinquième jour, il décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Après la séance de bastonnade rituelle, il s'approcha de l'enfant qui se relevait en reniflant, essuyant ses larmes de ses mains sales.  
–Eh bien, mon garçon, on dirait que ça ne va pas fort ?  
–Ce... ce n'est rien, monsieur.  
–Vraiment ? Ils t'ont bien amoché.  
–Je préfère que ce soit moi, plutôt que Cinabre.  
Le prénom de la fille, donc. Zilar classa l'information, elle pourrait s'avérer utile.  
–Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ?  
–Maman... elle dit que je ne dois pas. C'est dangereux.  
–Je vois, marmonna le Sith. Permets-tu que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi, mon petit... ?  
–Chloan, monsieur. Mais je peux rentrer tout seul, j'ai l'habitude, vous savez.  
–Il se trouve que j'ai justement à parler avec ta mère. Rien de grave, n'aie crainte, ajouta Zilar en avisant l'air soucieux du garçon.  
Le gamin ne répondit pas, mais le Sith le devinait sur la défensive. Une aura de peur mêlée de fureur l'entourait désormais.  
Ils marchèrent longtemps, le Sith rongeant son impatience, guidé par les petites foulées de l'enfant.  
–C'est là, fit enfin Chloan. Maman, annonça-t-il en franchissant le seuil, y'a un monsieur qui veut ...  
–Jamais vous ne m'enlèverez mon fils ! hurla alors une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui attrapa Chloan illico pour le serrer possessivement, son regard haineux braqué sur Zilar.  
–Du calme, madame, fit posément le Maître Sith pour temporiser. D'où vous vient cette idée folle ?  
–Vous êtes un Jedi, non ? Vous vous habillez comme eux, en tout cas. Vous allez me prendre mon petit Chloan, et je ne le reverrais jamais !  
Ainsi donc, on le prenait pour un Jedi ? Zilar ne releva pas l'insulte. Ekéros était-il un monde si éloigné pour que les souvenirs des antiques coutumes Jedi y soient encore si profondément ancrées ? Encore une fois, ses ennemis de toujours allaient servir ses plans.  
–Je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Zilar.  
–Mélane Skarn, fit-elle à son tour, réticente.  
–Voyez mon grand âge. Je ne suis pas un Jedi kidnappeur d'enfant, juste un vieil homme venu finir tranquillement ses jours sur cette paisible planète, dans la méditation et la contemplation.  
–Oh... je suis confuse, s'excusa-t-elle. Je croyais que...  
–Vous avez cependant raison sur un point. Cet enfant a un potentiel incroyable. Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer au Temple ?   
–Hors de question. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.  
–Je vois. Non conscient de ses pouvoirs, cet enfant reste livré à lui-même... N'a-t-il pas encore provoqué de catastrophe ?  
Contrite, Mélane avoua d'une voix brisée :  
–Si... Il a déjà blessé un camarade de classe.   
–C'était une simple gifle ! protesta Chloan.  
–Qui lui a fracassé la mâchoire, continua Mélane en le foudroyant du regard. Je l'ai changé d'école, et depuis que je lui ai interdit de se battre, tout se passe bien.  
–Voyez le résultat, commenta Zilar, sarcastique. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne succombe sous un coup mal dosé ? Combien de temps supportera-t-il cette vie misérable d'humiliations permanentes ? Ne craignez-vous donc pas, susurra-t-il à voix basse, qu'il bascule dans le Côté Obscur, devienne un monstre dirigé par la haine, jusqu'à ne plus reconnaitre...sa propre mère ?  
Le Sith laissa planer le silence, intérieurement ravi de son petit effet. Il vit Mélane perdre graduellement ses couleurs comme elle passait de la colère à l'indignation, puis à la résignation.  
–Cet enfant est un danger public, une véritable bombe à retardement, continua-t-il pour pousser son avantage. Regardez-le, voyez son visage tuméfié, ses ecchymoses...à cause de votre lâcheté, vous le condamnez à une vie de souffrances !  
Brisée, anéantie, cherchant ses mots, Mélane se laissa tomber sur une chaise.  
–Je... ne... je ne ...  
Ses balbutiements se perdirent dans un sanglot. Satisfait, Zilar compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Elle était ferrée.  
–Je comprends votre douleur, fit-il en pressant ses mains, un air de profonde compassion sur le visage. Chloan me rappelle tellement...  
Son regard se perdit dans le lointain et il s'interrompit, comme peu désireux de partager un passé douloureux.  
–Et si vous... vous pourriez lui... apprendre ? hasarda Mélane, tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir renaissait dans ses yeux rougis.  
–Je ne sais pas... c'est une si grande... responsabilité... soupira Zilar.   
–Juste quelques heures de temps à autre, oh, je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à l'envoyer loin de moi !  
–Je pourrais supposer que si la Force a guidé mes pas ici, c'était pour me confier une dernière mission. Je crains cependant que le Conseil ne voit cette incartade d'un mauvais œil.   
–Nul ne le saura, je vous le promets. Vous êtes d'accord ? insista-t-elle.   
Si le discours de Zilar l'avait abattue dans un premier temps, entrevoir cette perspective avait ravivé sa flamme de combattante. La tristesse et la douleur du vieil homme avaient été si poignantes... elle ne pouvait le laisser dépérir seul sans rien tenter. Une jeune compagnie lui ferait le plus grand bien, l'aiderait à chasser ses idées moroses.   
–Laissons le choix au principal intéressé. Alors, Chloan, que désires-tu ? demanda Zilar.  
–Je veux apprendre, Maître ! répondit le jeune garçon avec enthousiasme.  
Le Sith sourit largement. Voilà qui récompensait sa précédente déconvenue. Ne restait plus qu'à orienter ce jeune esprit sur la voie de l'obscurité.


	4. Premières leçons

Zilar contempla son salon d'un air satisfait. Les murs ocre, en pierre naturelle, restaient certes nus, mais le tapis épais qu'il avait dégotté suffisait à camoufler cette impression de vide. Il avait toujours aimé le noir, cette couleur qui aspirait la lumière, qui prenait sans donner. Étrange comme le noir était associé aux Sith, qui pourtant combattaient avec un sabrelaser, arme de lumière par sa nature même.   
La lumière s'opposait aux ténèbres... en avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Nombre de Jedi avaient pourtant commis ce qu'ils reprochaient aux Sith, au nom de leur "justice" et des valeurs qu'ils considéraient comme incarnant un idéal de vie.  
Zilar avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il en était autrement. L'égalité et la justice n'étaient que des mythes. Comment penser que des milliards d'êtres pensants souhaitaient vivre dans le même schéma ? Il était beaucoup plus intéressant de vivre pour soi, et non à travers les autres. Le Maître Sith n'était pas l'un de ces illuminés désireux de remodeler la galaxie pour instaurer un ordre parfait. Ni pour unifier les peuples et imposer une paix par la peur. Ces tentatives avaient d'ailleurs échoué. La Force n'était pas un lac placide, mais un cours d'eau bondissant.  
Non, la vision des Sith que son maître lui avait transmise était beaucoup plus conforme à sa philosophie. Il était impossible de chercher à faire disparaitre les Jedi, tout comme il était impossible que ces derniers éradiquent un jour les Sith. Car leurs valeurs et leurs idéaux étaient universels, et chaque jour naissaient des centaines, des milliers de jeunes gens sensibles à la Force, susceptibles de devenir Jedi ou Sith selon leur affinité avec elle.  
Les Jedi comme les Sith n'étaient finalement que les gardiens de techniques et secrets découverts à travers des années d'études de la Force. Nombreux étaient pourtant ceux qui, méfiants, n'avaient jamais consigné leurs découvertes - notamment chez les Sith, où le pouvoir était jalousement gardé.   
La connaissance restait le vrai pouvoir. Sa transmission était désormais son rôle.  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable. Zilar referma son livre d'un geste sec.  
\- Tu es en retard.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'ai ...  
\- Les excuses ne sont que des mots.  
Avisant les vêtements déchirés de son disciple, il ajouta :  
\- Combien de temps comptes-tu les laisser faire ?  
Penaud, Chloan ne répondit pas. Le Maître Sith soupira.   
\- Comment peux-tu prétendre être le protecteur attitré de cette Cinabre si tu te prends une raclée chaque soir ?  
\- Ils ont trop forts, et trop nombreux...  
\- Tu n'attaques pas le problème sous le bon angle.  
\- Comment ça ? demanda Chloan, à la fois perplexe et intéressé de trouver une solution.  
\- Ta soumission n'est pas une solution.  
Le jeune garçon attendit une suite... qui ne vint pas.   
\- Nous verrons cela plus tard. Assieds-toi là, fit Zilar en désignant l'un des deux fauteuils encadrant un tapis charbonneux.  
Chloan obtempéra, loin de l'enthousiasme débordant dont il avait fait preuve la veille. Le Maître Sith disparut quelques instants dans la cuisine, avant de ramener une théière fumante, dont il se servit un grand verre. Il s'installa confortablement dans le dernier fauteuil, en face de Chloan, ajustant les coussins pour soutenir ses lombaires.  
Après dix minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait pas osé bouger, Chloan se lança :  
\- Heu, excusez-moi, je dois faire quoi ?  
\- Silence. Concentre-toi, et écoute.  
Impressionné par le ton sec et sévère, le jeune garçon ne pipa mot. Se concentrer, mais sur quoi ? Cette nouvelle vie de Jedi lui avait paru excitante, elle se révélait déjà ennuyante. Si seulement Cinabre était là... Il aurait pu sans problème se concentrer sur elle, il n'en doutait pas. Les fugitifs instants où il l'apercevait étaient si peu nombreux...  
Le temps semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Quand Zilar commencerait-il son instruction ? Le Maître buvait son thé lentement, à petites gorgées précautionneuses, et ne paraissait pas du tout disposé à consacrer son attention à une autre activité.  
Chloan soupira. Son fauteuil se révélait inconfortable, sûrement un ressort qui avait sauté dans ce matériel obsolète. Il eut beau se tortiller, il ne parvenait pas à trouver une position agréable et il finit par s'immobiliser totalement après le coup d'œil courroucé de Zilar.   
La nuit tombait, et il put avoir un aperçu de toutes les nuances du coucher du soleil, qui passa d'un rouge-orangé à un bleu outremer avant de glisser vers une faible lueur jaunâtre comme l'éclairage public prenait le relais de l'astre défaillant.  
Alors que l'obscurité envahissait la pièce, Zilar, toujours absorbé par une quelconque contemplation du contenu de son verre, fit un bref geste du doigt. L'éclairage se mit en marche, repoussant les ténèbres.  
Un mouvement attira son attention. Une araignée filait sur le mur, l'ombre de son corps se détachant sur l'ocre. Ses huit pattes s'agitaient frénétiquement comme elle gagnait le recoin entre une poutre et le plafond. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne reparaisse, et Chloan comprit qu'elle était sûrement absorbée par la création de sa toile. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Cette distraction n'avait finalement été que momentanée. Et Zilar ne semblait toujours pas s'intéresser à lui... Combien de temps lui faudrait-il encore patienter ? Le thé devait être froid, à présent. La vapeur s'était condensée sur les parois transparentes, sur lesquelles quelques gouttelettes glissaient paresseusement. Parfois, les feuilles infusées laissaient échapper une goutte du précieux liquide qu'elles retenaient. Chloan pouvait distinguer la petite bulle de liquide, dont le volume augmentait peu à peu, qui vacillait dans la lutte entre la capillarité et la gravité, dont un simple "ploc" trahit finalement la victoire de cette dernière, au terme d'un terrible suspens de plusieurs secondes.  
Le jeune garçon se renversa dans son fauteuil, amer. Comme il aurait préféré être rentré chez lui ! La corvée de vaisselle lui paraissait un luxe. Au moins il se sentait utile. Le vieil homme lui avait seulement rabâché son discours, sans lui donner à apprendre quoi que ce soit. Etait-ce cela, être un Jedi ?  
Le plafond méritait d'être repeint, observa-t-il comme ses yeux vagabondaient au gré de ses pensées. Des morceaux de plâtre s'étaient détachés ça et là. Il en compta dix-neuf. Devenue irrégulière, la surface créait un jeu d'ombres et de lumière à partir du seul lustre de la pièce.  
Nul bruit ne parvenait de la rue, peu fréquentée. Seules flottaient dans l'air les effluves mentholés du thé froid. Rien d'autre que cette inactivité forcée. À désespérer.  
\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il se fait tard, fit soudain Zilar en consultant son chrono. Ta mère va s'inquiéter si tu n'arrives pas à l'heure pour le diner. Allez, file, la leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui.  
Chloan referma la porte sans répondre, avec suffisamment de force pour que Zilar esquisse un sourire satisfait.  
Il s'était à peine écoulé deux heures.


End file.
